Cruzando el parque
by Zu Robin Kato
Summary: Cuando creerias encontrar a una persona especial en el parque al que siempre sueles ir, eso solo les puede pasar a Zoro y Robin. Two-shot capitulo 2. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

**Cruzando el parque.**

Hola nakamas!. Bueno como les había dicho pasare a dejarles otro shot que de hecho se me ocurrió mientras iba por la carretera rumbo a mis vacaciones hace unas semanas y escuchaba una canción que tiene el mismo nombre que tendrá este fic. La verdad es que esto será algo así como un Two- shot así que llevare esta pequeña historia en dos partes que espero que les guste y disfruten.

Aviso esto es un UA y algo que debí decir en mi Shot anterior, los personajes no me pertenecen si no al gran Oda-sama.

**A la sombra del viejo roble**

Eran mas o menos las tres de la tarde de un miércoles cuando un chico en patineta llegaba al parque como solía hacerlo todos los miércoles y jueves; era un chico un tanto alto piel morena, unos peculiares cabellos verdes, y tres pendientes que colgaban de su oreja izquierda y tres katanas? Si katanas atadas a su lado derecho.

El chico bajo de su patineta y la tomo bajo el brazo mientras se encaminaba al lugar mas tranquilo del parque ese que siempre estaba vacio porque la demás gente prefería el chillido de los niños al jugar y no la tranquilidad de aquel espacio de paz. El chico de pronto paro había llegado al lugar correcto, al lugar de siempre, se encamino al césped y aliviado se acerco a un viejo roble donde pudo dejar recargada su patineta, desenfundar sus katanas y comenzar a entrenar.

Si lo se es raro que un chico valla a un parque a entrenar y mas con tres katanas, pero el era así y nunca le importaba lo que los demás le pudieran decir, el simplemente disfrutaba haciéndolo y por una extraña razón le gustaba estar ahí justo los miércoles y jueves a las tres de la tarde en el mismo lugar bajo la sombra de ese viejo roble, semana tras semana.

...

Pasaban unos minutos de las tres de la tarde y una chica de cabellos negros, piel morena y hermosos ojos azules llegaba al parque con una buena cantidad de libros en un pesado bolso por lo que se veía.

Ella no solía estar ahí ese día la universidad no se lo permitía, pero ahora con los cambios a su horario tendría disponibles los miércoles y jueves para ir al parque a leer con toda la tranquilidad como solía hacerlo los lunes y martes a las tres de la tarde.

Ella se encamino rumbo a la zona mas tranquila del parque aquella que no estaba repleta del ruido de la ciudad, y de todo ese estrés, a aquella zona de paz donde solía leer tranquilamente. No tardo mucho en llegar y pudo encontrar aquella que por alguna extraña razón amplia y cómoda banca donde siempre solía sentarse a disfrutar de su lectura, a si que tomo uno de los libros que llevaba consigo, se recostó sobre la banca y comenzó a leer.

...

El chico de cabellos verdes de pronto vio llegar al lugar a una linda chica de piel morena y ojos azules que sorprendentemente no se paso derecho como solían hacerlo las demás personas si no que se paro frente aquella banca donde rara la vez solía haber alguien y se recostó en ella sacando un libro de su bolso.

Era tan extraño, el nunca la había visto por ahí, además de que la chica no parecía estar ajena al lugar si no lo contrario parecía conocer bien ese lugar y estar ahí con toda la intención del mundo, pero sin darle mas importancia continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

...

Aquella linda morena después de haberse recostado y haber comenzado a leer se dio cuenta no estaba sola en aquel hermoso lugar, si no que ahí se encontraba un atractivo chico de cabellos verdes entrenando con tres katanas? Ella nunca antes había visto al chico, pero el parecía conocer tan bien el lugar como ella.

Era extraño que aquel chico estuviera a la sombra de aquel viejo roble que aun brindaba tanta sombra y vida; era rara la vez que alguien solía estar ahí en ese lugar, pero sin darle mayor importancia continuo con su lectura.

...

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que aquellos completos desconocidos compartían tan lindo lugar, lleno de silencio, un silencio bastante agradable para los dos.

El chico no sabia por que, pero aquella chica había llamado bastante su atención a si que de vez en cuando volteaba a mirarla, esa chica era diferente a todas las que conocía, a leguas se notaba que ella era especial, muy especial.

El chico termino con su entrenamiento y se sentó en el césped, cruzando las piernas en pose de meditación, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima a aquella hermosa morena.

La linda morena por su lado, era cierto que llevaba un buen rato con un libro en mano, pero no había entendido nada de lo que había leído, por una extraña razón aquel chico de cabellos verde y apariencia ruda había llamado mucho su atención; era un chico diferente a todos los que conocía a leguas se notaba que el era especial, muy especial.

La chica desidia dejar hasta ahí su lectura y se incorporo de la banca quedando así sentada, y pudo encontrar a aquel chico sentado en el césped meditando. Esto le provoco un estado completo de relajación y paz a ella que no le quitaba la mirada de encima al chico que sin darse ella cuenta también la miraba fijamente.

Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara que se estaban mirando mutuamente, eso hasta que sonó el gran reloj que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad dándoles a saber la hora. Ambos notaron la mirada del otro y con el rostro completamente rojo se voltearon al mismo tiempo.

Ella seguía inquieta así que volteo de nuevo al chico y lo encontró mirándola de nuevo, pero esta vez no le desvió la mirada si no que le dedico una lindísima sonrisa que el chico en su mente describió como la mas hermosa sonrisa que pudiera haber visto en su vida; y haciendo un puchero de no importarle la sonrisa de la chica el desvió la mirada por unos segundos, regresándola de inmediato y volviendo a posar su mirada sobre de ella y regalándole una media sonrisa que fue bien recibida con una sonrisa mas de ella.

De pronto el recordó que el reloj ya había sonado lo que significaba volver a casa, así que se levanto del césped coloco sus katanas a su lado derecho, tomo su patineta y salió del césped. La chica solio veía como aquel guapo chico estaba mas cerca de ella y no dejo de mirarlo; el coloco su patineta sobre el camino de cemento y antes de subirse y salir disparado de ahí, volteo nuevamente a ver a la hermosa chica y le volvió a regalar una media sonrisa.

Ella solo se quedo con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras lo veía alejarse hasta que de pronto a lo lejos el paro para voltear de nuevo y con un movimiento de mano despedirse de ella a lo que la chica respondió de la misma manera incluyendo una sonrisa más.

El se alejo por el parque, mientras ella se levantaba, recogía sus libros y se iba también del lugar por lo menos por ese día.

...

Continuara.

Bueno nakamas espero les gustara la primera parte de este pequeño Fic, mañana mismo subo la segunda y final parte de este Shot nakamas. De ante mano gracias por pasar a leerlo y les agradecería sus reviews para saber que les pareció este capitulo.

Bueno fic dedicado a **Okara Kaku** que ni creas que con seguir diciéndome que soy la mejor escritora me haces feliz baka ( bailecito Chopper), mentira sabes que me haces muy feliz y agradezco tu apoyo.

Por si quieren buscar la canción en la que me inspire para escribir este fic, les dejare el nombre que como ya dije es el nombre de este fic que es **Cruzando el parque ** y es de ** Prietto viaja al cosmos con mariano**.

Nos leemos nakamas, los quiero.

Zu Robin Kato


	2. Desde el primer día fue amor

Nakamas aquí esta el segundo y ultimo capitulo de este Shot, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

**Desde el primer día fue amor**

La chica de ojos azules llegaba al parque como el día anterior, era muy poco probable encontrarse a aquel chico, pero esperaba poder encontrarlo de nuevo ahí, así que apresurando el paso llego al lugar donde se encontró aquella banca vacía como siempre y aquel árbol también.

El peli verde llegaba corriendo al parque, ese día había salido bastante tarde de la universidad, pero ahora siendo las tres y media de la tarde llegaba apresurado y deseando poderse encontrar de nuevo a aquella hermosa chica.

El moreno llego al lugar de siempre y encontró a la chica sentada en aquella banca, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, después se acerco a aquel árbol y comenzó a entrenar.

La chica estaba feliz de ver que el chico había llegado y por un momento sus miradas coincidieron regalándose mutuamente unas sonrisas.

El tiempo se paso mas que de prisa y aquellos dos aun desconocidos se habían pasado la tarde enviándose miradas y sonrisas, pero ahora llegaba el momento de irse, la chica se levanto y se despidió del peli verde agitando su mano, el correspondió la acción de la misma manera mientras la veía alejarse, lo mas probable es que esa fuera la ultima vez que la viera, deseaba que no fuera así, pero la felicidad a veces no dura mucho, pero digamos que ella también deseaba volver a verlo aunque eso se le hacia un imposible también.

...

Los días habían pasado y la nueva semana había llegado y estos dos volvían al parque con la sorpresa de encontrarse de nuevo, no sabían por que, pero se sentían tranquilos, felices y en confianza estando "juntos". Siempre era lo mismo; miradas cómplices, sonrisas, despedidas de la misma manera, semana tras semana los dos aparecían en el mismo lugar a la misma hora los mismos días, con la excepción de que ahora la chica no siempre llegaba a sentarse a la banca si no que a veces acompañaba a aquel chico sentada a la sombra del viejo roble.

...

Las semanas habían pasado rápido y estos dos llevaban unos pocos meses haciendo lo mismo, pero aquel día el chico llegaba apresuradamente al lugar, al parecer ahora lo que le gustaba de ese parque y ese lugar en especifico no era la tranquilidad si no la chica que siempre le hacia compañía, pero aquel día al llegar ella no estaba, siempre solía llegar antes que el, pero ahora no estaba, así que con una sonrisa triste el se dirigió a su lugar de siempre.

La ojiazul llego corriendo al lugar se le había hecho tarde y aunque eso no debería impórtale mucho le importaba ya que aunque no supiera ni siquiera el nombre el chico no podía resistir las ganas de verlo.

El chico de pronto escucho unos pasos apresurados a decir verdad se escuchaba a alguien corriendo asía donde el estaba y cuando volteo pudo notar a la linda chica de ojos azules que tanto deseaba ver; ella llego al lugar, se fue acercando al roble y se sentó bajo sus calidad ramas repletas de hojas mientras le sonreía a el.

El solo sonrió feliz de que ella llegara y continuo con su entrenamiento haciéndolo lo mejor posible por que aunque no sabia por que se sentía completo ahora.

Ella como siempre estaba concentrada en su lectura y el en su entrenamiento, pero de pronto el paro y se acerco al tronco de el árbol a buscar su botella de agua.

-Demonios, donde maldita sea la metí?- se preguntaba el chico rascándose la cabeza y explorando su mochila-... Mierda no la cogí- decía ahora con cara de enfado.

Ella solo sonrió al escuchar lo que se decía el chico y tomo su bolso, metió la mano en el y rápidamente encontró una botella de agua que le extendió al chico.

-Toma, supongo tendrás sed.

-Ehh, Ohh arigatou- contesto el sonriendo y aceptando la botella de agua.

Era la primera vez que estos dos se dirigían la palabra,

El chico se sentó a descansar un poco y fue cuando le dijo a la chica.

-Que es lo que siempre lees mujer?

-Ehhm ahh libros de arqueología e historia, son mis favoritos.

-Veo que eres muy apasionada a la lectura.

-Si, me encanta, pero por lo que veo tu eres un apasionado de las katanas kenshi-san.

-Kenshi-san?

-Bueno, no se tu nombre, pero creo que te va bien el kenshi-san.

El solo sonrió por aquel apodo tan peculiar que aquella chica le había puesto, después se sacudió un poco las manos y extendiéndole una a la chica le dijo.

-Roronoa Zoro, mucho gusto.

-Nico Robin, mucho gusto- dijo ella tomando la mano del chico y sonriéndole.

A partir de ese día la amistad entre ellos dos empezó a aumentar ahora ya no eran unos completos desconocidos y aunque seguían amando ese silencio entre ellos también solían tener largar charlas.

...

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y Zoro y Robin siempre solían estar juntos dos días por semana, siempre esperando a que el otro llegara y poder disfrutar de la compañía de el otro, pero un día Robin no llego, era de lo mas extraño, pero aun así Zoro la espero al siguiente día el que tampoco llego, el comenzaba a preocuparse, pero decidió esperaría a la otra semana para saber que había pasado.

La siguiente semana llego, pero desafortunadamente Robin no llego con ella, Zoro estaba extrañado, pero no podía si quiera ir a buscarla nunca supo en donde vivía. Las semanas seguían pasando y Robin ya nunca regreso.

...

Zoro había terminado su universidad y ahora se encontraba trabajando; habían pasado dos años y aunque por año y medio siguió regresando al parque el final se dio por vencido y ahora tenia mucho que no pasaba si quiera por el lugar... lo extrañaba, la extrañaba.

Robin regresaba después de dos años de ausencia le había dolido mucho irse sin siquiera despedirse de Zoro, pero la muerte de su madre hicieron cambiar muchas cosas en su vida, ahora regresaba para aceptar aquel excelente trabajo, aunque en verdad ella quería volver a sentirse feliz y libre como cuando estaba con Zoro.

Zoro por una extraña razón de regreso de su trabajo comenzó a caminar por el parque y sin darse cuenta había llegado ahí a ese lugar al que tenia tanto no regresaba, sintió una gran paz dentro de el y se acerco al viejo roble donde se pudo recargar de el tronco de este, y cerro los ojos por un buen rato, hasta que pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose al lugar, así que lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver a una linda chica vestida formalmente al igual que el, su cabello era negro y largo, su piel morena y esos hermosos ojos azules.

Robin quien con ganas de recordar a Zoro había ido al parque de pronto se encontró parada viendo asea el roble y viendo a un chico de cabellos verdes que vestía formalmente, al verlo la mas grande sonrisa imaginada se dibujo en su rostro y corrió asea el.

No era necesaria una explicación de Robin, Zoro sabia que para eso había mucho tiempo y ahora solo quería disfrutar de el abrazo que ella le estaba brindando con tanta alegría, de pronto se separaron un poco y sus miradas se cruzaron y sin decir palabra alguna ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se separaron por completo, Robin comenzó a caminar asía una dirección mientras que Zoro lo hacia asía la otra, hasta que ambos desaparecieron del parque.

...

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando una Robin vestida casualmente y un Zoro llegando en patineta llegaban al parque, ella llevaba una pequeña maleta y una mochila cargando en su hombro; el dos grandes mochilas, su patineta y sus tres katanas atadas a su lado derecho y vestido casualmente.

Al verse comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, así era como el uno recordaba al otro y como querían siempre verse, ninguno de los dos querían el estrés de un duro trabajo de oficina, lleno de formalidades, y aburrimiento, ellos solo querían su libertad, sentirse plenos y felices con la tranquilidad, paz y amor que sentían cuando estaban juntos y que desde hace dos años no sentían.

Sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo estos dos se fueron acercando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Lo dejaras todo por mi Robin?

-Lo dejaras todo por mi Zoro?

Se respondieron con una gran sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en un acercamiento de labios formando el primer beso que se darían y el regreso a su verdadera forma de vivir y ser felices, juntos como siempre debieron estar, estaba claro que ellos se amaron desde el mismo día en que se conocieron, sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, estaba claro que no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de vivir felices aun así no tuvieran el mayor y mejor de los trabajos, eso no importaba cuando tenían la felicidad justo en sus manos atada a ellos como una cuerda invisible y resistente que los haría estar siempre juntos.

-Y pensar que te conocí...- decía Zoro.

-**Cruzando el parque.**

**-Cruzando el parque**.

**FIN**

Bueno nakamas este fue el segundo y ultimo capitulo, espero que les gustara, la verdad me divertí y emocione mucho escribiéndolo, y espero ustedes se hallan divertido y emocionado leyéndolo.

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este pequeño shot, de verdad muchas gracias.

**Zorro Junior**...Cuñadaaaaa! te quiero me alegra haberte sacado una sonrisa por la mañana y espero todo saliera bien en el instituto, y si escucha la canción, verdad que son hermosas sus canciones dios son inspiradoras, te quiero cuñadaaa! Cuida que tu aniki no se nos pierda ehh te quiero!.

**belxx1021 **me alegra mucho saber que te gustara la primera parte de mi two-shot, ahora espero también te gustara este capitulo, un saludo y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Laugerid** amiga sabes que agradezco enormemente tu apoyo, gracias por no dejar de apoyarme, espero te gustara el pequeño Shot que hice je, te quiero!

**nico ale** verdad que Zoro se vería muy sexy en patineta, dios lindo y sexy, bien chico malo je, muchas gracias por tu review me alegra te gustara el capitulo, esperando que también te gustara este jejje, un saludo nakama.


End file.
